Run, And Don't Look Back
by BrynJo
Summary: What if Wolf found a way to keep Scarlet from going to the opera house? What would happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

This starts on the train. (right afterchapter 23) All rights go to Marissa Meyer.

 _"They've already disposed of the old lady," ran whispered to me while Scarlet was focusing on the food. Was he being serious?_

 _"They still want her," he continued. Why did they want Scarlet? But as soon as I ask myself that I answer my head._

* * *

I couldn't take her back to my pack, I needed to keep her safe. I couldn't let her get hurt, and that's all the pack was going to do, hurt her. The thought made me hurt. They didn't even need her, they just wanted to hurt her, I couldn't let that

happen. Why do I want to protect her? She's just an assignment. She's just an assignment, she's just an assign- my train of thought was lost when she woke up.

"Wolf?" She yawns.

"Yeah?"

"I-I think I remember something." No, I already know what she's talking about. Her grandma isn't even there to save anymore.

"Scarlet, don't go back" I say with force in my voice. "Run, far away from France."

"Why?"

"Your not safe."

"I know, I can't leave grand mere." I flinch.

"Scarlet, she isn't in danger anymore" I say carefully.

"What do you me-" she must have understood because she started to cry, and she didn't stop.

"Scar-"

"No, don't talk to me. You could have saved her but you didn't. Why did I trust you?" She cries.

"Look I know I didn't keep Michelle safe, but let me keep you safe please. I can't let them hur-"

She cut me off again.

"Is the guilt catching up now? Why would I trust _you_?" She says getting angry.

"You might not trust me, but I'm not going with you. I'm going back to pack, try to them distract them from you."

"B-but they'll kill you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can, and you will."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me," I said sternly. That made her quiet. "Here's the plan," I continue. " you run away to the middle of nowhere, where nobody will find you. I'll do the best I can with the pack. Run and don't look back." I can feel the train start  
/to stop, we are entering Paris. "I'll get off here, but you won't. I found a hiding spot earlier, you can hide their until the train is far away from here."

She nods her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the train stops Ishow Scarlet the hiding spot, and we move her things into it. I carefully cut out her ID chip. I'm going to take it with me to confuse the Wolves.

"Goodbye, I hope you have a happy life. Goodluck." I say, Ican't believing this is the last time I will see her. I will be dead in a few hours, hopefully that's enough time for her to get away. This is the last time I will see her fiery

red hair, that I have come to love so much.

She leans forward and kisses me softly.

"Thank you Wolf, for all your help. I will never forget you or your selflessness." Tears leak from her eyes.

"Goodbye Scarlet," I twirl her hair in my fingers, for the last time. I can't look her in the eyes. I turn and leave. I look back one more time, but I can't see her because she is hidden. I can still smell her, and I breath in her scent one

last her behind, so she can be safe and happy. My death will be worth her happiness, in my eyes at least. I make it back to my cart as the train comes to a complete stop.

I take my time on the way tothe opera house.

The more time I can give Scarlet the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry authors note. I will hopefully update tomorrow. Ihave an hour bus ride every school day so I will try. Btw don't worry Scarlet won't just forget Wolf in the ending of the story... :) hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

I open the opera house door. I take a few steps before I'm greeted.  
"Hello Alpha Kesley." I hear the door shut behind me. "Where is Miss Scarlet Benoit?"  
I don't answer, I just clench my jaw.  
"We have tracked her down to be exactly in this spot, but she obviously isn't here" Jael sayswith venom in his voice. "Where is she?" He continues.  
"Far away from here" I say before I feel to pairs of arms grab me from behind.  
"That's very unfortunate, for you."  
I'm dragged to a cell.  
"Why didn't you bring her here?" I can't answer, I won't answer. "Looks like we need to review our obedience, with maybe some obedience training."  
No, I knew this would happen but, I can't continue my thought as a feel pain spread throughout my head. I curl up into a ball, and all I can focus on is the pain. It hurts more than anything else they've done to me. Then it stops.  
"Where is she?"  
"I don't know, but I do know that you will never find her."  
More pain.  
"Why didn't you bring her here?"  
"You didn't need her, you already killed Michelle."  
Pain, more than last time, I can't help the cry of painthat escapes me.  
"You disgust me, but I look forward to tomorrow."  
With that Jael leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to pain in my head. I look up Jael is looking down at me. Again I feel two arms pick me up from behind, but this time I turn and look at them. Then, my blood is boiling. Ran. The other I don't recognize. Ran grins at me. I kick his knee. Not  
/quite breaking it, but still hurting it.

They drag me to one of their many torture rooms. I'm caged to a metal table by metal straps. They built this table specifically for pack members.

"Where is Scarlet?"

"I already told you, I don't know."

I feel something burning my arm.

"I don't know." I scream in pain.

"I doubt that."

"You've taught us to withstand questioning and torture. Your not going to get any answers out of me."

I feel the knife rubbed on my arm. It's soon lifted to my jaw.

"Yes, I will." I feel the knife cut me on right above my jawline. I feel the blood t I Kile down my neck.

Then a pack member is punching me. After about ten minutes, I'm dragged back to my cell.

I try to ignore my new wounds, by thinking about Scarlet. Her fiery red hair and spirit. Her sassiness, and her perfect lips.

I fall asleep thinking about her, I imagine her having a happy life.


End file.
